The present invention relates to a grating and cutting device. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a hand-held device for use in the kitchen on one hand to grate solid food items such as cheese or carrots, and on the other hand to julienne lighter food such as parsley or other vegetables for example.
Cheese graters comprising a hand-held hopper, pressing plate and a manually rotated grating drum are known. These comprise something similar in overall structure to the device depict in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings in which there is a hopper 11 to deliver cheese blocks to a grating drum 19 that is rotated within a barrel 12 by a crank handle 16. A handle 13 extends from the barrel and there is hingedly attached to the handle via an arm 14 a pressing plate 15 to press the cheese block down upon the grate.
The above-described devices work well on solid food articles such as cheese or carrots for example. However, they are useless for julienning soft vegetables such as parsley for example.